


i know i've kissed you before, but i didn't do it right (can i try again, and again, and again?)

by bothsexuals



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, So many kisses, also it's kind of a fix it fic for like every trobed moment that made me sad, i dont know okay, writing this was like a fever dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Troy and Abed's relationship, told through a bunch of kisses.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 39
Kudos: 207





	i know i've kissed you before, but i didn't do it right (can i try again, and again, and again?)

**Author's Note:**

> I just- this doesn't have much of a plot, okay? I just thought, damn there's so many times they could've -should've- kissed, so I started writing them, and then I asked the dpngc if they wanted to read them and they said yes so I continued to write them, and now here we are, with 25 kiss scenes (if I counted correctly).
> 
> Oh, also, I didn't write the first kiss because I kind of already did, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971009).
> 
> So this is for the dpngc, obviously. I love you guys a whole lot. You're the best.
> 
> Title from Mitski's "Pink in the Night".

Troy is dating Abed. 

Incredible, right? And amazing, spectacular, and all those really pompous-sounding adjectives. 

They started dating after the Valentine's Day dance, when they both confessed they really just wanted to spend time with the other and kissed for the first time (which had been a revelation for Troy, who knew kissing could feel that amazing?)

It’s a secret, sadly, because their friends do not seem to be the most accepting kind, and when Troy thinks about coming out to them he feels like crying and screaming for a few hours. So, Abed told him, they’re going to wait until he’s ready. Abed is sweet and accommodating like that. 

Annie knows, because Troy would feel too guilty keeping that big a secret from the person second closest to him- and he knows Abed would too- and she’s the one person he had close to no doubts would accept him. So it’s really nice that when they're with her they can drop their platonic façade and be as sappy and coupley as they want to- Annie seems to love it, really, she seems almost as excited about their relationship as they are. It’s quite adorable. 

That should be enough to tide Troy over so he can get through the rest of the day without kissing Abed, or doing anything more than holding his hand, right? 

Wrong. He can’t do that, how could anyone expect that of him? Like, do people just expect him to go about his day not kissing Abed? How does everyone else do that? Have they _seen_ Abed? Clearly not, because if they had they would constantly be begging to kiss him. Look at the man. 

“No, seriously, Annie, _look at him_ ,” he hisses as he sits next to her in the study room couch, looking at Abed talking with Britta at the table.

“I _am_ , Troy,” she whispers back, “I get it, he’s gorgeous. What am I supposed to do about it?” 

“Kiss him,” he says dreamily, then frowns, “wait no, don’t do that. I want to kiss him. Annie, don’t kiss my boyfriend.” 

“I have no intention of doing that,” she replies, and then, with a sly grin, “ _again_.” 

Right. He'd forgotten about that stupid rom-com recreation for her birthday.

Troy groans, “Don’t remind me of that.” 

“Hey, he’s a great kisser,” she chipperly says. 

Troy groans again, “Don’t remind me of _that_!”

Annie raises her arms defensively, just as Abed and Britta turn around, and start to walk towards them. 

“You alright, Troy?” Britta asks, “You look a little weird.”

“He’s alright,” Annie says, “Hey, Britta, I uh- gotta go to the bathroom.” 

“Okay, cool,” Britta replies casually, then perks up after a moment. “Oh, right, that’s a group activity.” She stands up. “Alright, let’s go.” 

Annie nods and stands up after her, shooting Troy a wink as she leaves. 

“That was weird,” Abed comments, “what do you think that was a-” Troy cuts him off, lunging forward to capture his lips into a passionate kiss, and of course all Abed can do is to cup Troy’s cheeks with his hands and deepen the kiss even more. 

“That,” Troy says a little- no, a lot- breathlessly when they pull apart, “it was about that.”

“Cool,” Abed nods, “cool, cool, cool, cool.” He turns around, then back to Troy quickly. “The door is open,” he says, “and all the blinds.”

“It’s fine,” Troy replies, “it was just a kiss.” He thinks for a moment. “Two.” 

“Is that a good idea?” Abed asks with a small frown, but his hands are still on Troy’s cheeks, and he’s already inching closer despite himself. 

“Yes,” Troy replies, or well, whines, “just one more. Or I’m gonna die.” 

“Well, I don’t want you to die,” Abed mumbles, and kisses him again.

  


***

  


Troy grabs Abed’s hand after class, stopping him from leaving with the rest of the study group. 

“Don’t leave yet,” he whispers, “just pretend you’re still packing your stuff up.”

Abed nods, and slows his movements a little, then frowns. “Wait, why?” 

“Because you look really pretty today,” Troy replies, “and this class is gonna be empty soon.” 

Abed’s brows stay furrowed for a second longer, then his brain catches up and his features relax. “Oh,” he mouths, “cool. Cool, cool, cool. Very cool.” 

Troy hums, and looks around to see almost everyone has left, except for Starburns who- jesus, just walk out, dude. He leaves, and Troy immediately turns around to wind an arm around Abed’s waist and draw him into a slow kiss. Abed sighs happily into it, interlacing his fingers behind Troy's neck. 

"You're pretty too, babe," he mumbles against his lips. 

"Ugh," Troy groans, "you can't say that, I'm trying to have some self control." 

"Sorry," Abed laughs, and presses another kiss to Troy's lips, which Troy readily deepens, parting his lips and tilting his head. 

"We should go," Abed says when they break apart, "the others will be wondering where we are." 

"I know," Troy sighs, "just one more." 

Abed smiles. "Okay," he whispers, and leans in once more. 

  


***

  


It's Abed's birthday, and Troy hasn't spent it the way he wishes he had. He's been jealous all night, wondering what the hell Jeff and Abed were up to, but then they did their make up dinner, and now Abed is curled up in his arms inside his dorm room, so Troy is feeling all kinds of better. 

“Annie told me you were jealous,” Abed says out of nowhere, propping his head up on Troy's chest, “you know you have nothing to worry about, right?” 

“I know,” Troy says, “I just… I like you so much, Abed, and I guess it makes me go a little crazy sometimes.”

“I get it,” Abed replies, “it happens to me too. That's what love does, right?” He frowns slightly, realizing what he just said. “I love you,” he clarifies, “I hope that's alright.” 

“Oh, baby,” Troy breathes, “it's more than alright. I love you too.”

Abed raises his head and meets him into a kiss, and Troy's fingers instinctively tangle into his silky hair. 

“Happy birthday,” he whispers, touching his forehead to Abed's, “my love.”

  


***

  


“Han,” Troy says, grabbing Abed’s arm urgently, “can I speak to you in private for a second? Rebellion stuff.” 

“Fine,” Abed hums, still in character, and Troy drags him to an empty classroom. 

“Dude,” Troy says, slapping his boyfriend’s arm lightly, “why the hell are you flirting with Annie?” 

“Well, Han has to flirt with someone,” Abed explains, back to being himself, “and I’m worried I’d make it too obvious if I chose you, so I’m going with Annie, since she knows about us and won’t misread anything.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” Troy mumbles, “but still.” 

Abed’s brows furrow. “Still?” 

“Still, I wish it was me. But you’re right, we’d totally out ourselves,” he sighs. 

“I can make Han stop flirting with Annie if it bothers you,” Abed offers. 

“No,” Troy replies a little too quickly, “it’s kind of the second best thing.” 

Abed’s brows furrow again. “What?”

“Well,” Troy replies, a little flustered, “I don’t get to have you-as-Han flirting with me, but I get to see you-as-Han flirting at least, and it’s -how do I put this- extremely hot.” 

“Oh,” Abed mouths, then his lips quickly curve into a smirk, “I see.” 

“Shut up,” Troy mumbles. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Abed says, and transforms back into Han, winding an arm around Troy’s waist to pull him close, “I think I’ll take advantage of my time alone with the leader of the Rebellion.” 

“Oh?” Troy replies, “And what exactly are you planning on doing?” 

Abed leans forward, until his lips are almost touching Troy’s, and hears Troy’s breath catch in his throat as he does. 

“Something like this,” he whispers, and presses his lips to Troy’s, who eagerly opens his mouth to deepen the kiss right away, drawing his arms around Abed’s neck. 

They’re so immersed in each other that they don’t hear the door opening, and don’t notice Annie has walked in until she speaks. 

“Seriously, guys?” she sighs, “We’re in war.” 

“Love is more important than war,” Troy quips back, still holding onto Abed, “especially when your boyfriend is this hot.” 

“Whatever,” she replies, rolling her eyes, “just hurry up, okay? You’re lucky I walked in and no one else.” 

“We sure are,” Troy calls after her as she leaves, “just five more minutes, thanks Annie!” He turns back towards Abed with a grin. “Alright where were we?” 

Abed raises a hand to his cheek and tilts his head just right. “Somewhere around here,” he whispers, and kisses Troy again. 

  


***

  


He's sitting on the couch of Abed's dorm, cuddled up with Abed, watching _Empire Strikes Back_. It's almost perfect- _almost_ because it's getting dark outside, and if Troy doesn't want Pierce to get suspicious, he'll have to head back to his place soon. 

He looks at Abed and thinks, _fuck it_. 

“Hey,” he says, “you wanna move in with me?” 

Abed looks away from the screen, and at Troy. 

“Yeah,” he breathes. 

“Cool,” Troy says. 

“Cool, cool, cool,” Abed adds, and seals it with a kiss. 

  


***

  


“Troy, seriously?” Abed laughs when Troy pulls away, after having dragged him to their bedroom while their friends were distracted by the pizza and music to kiss him, “You couldn’t have gone a couple more hours?” 

“No,” Troy simply shrugs, “did you look in the mirror? Did you see what you look like right now?” 

“A fancy man with a fancy apartment?” Abed asks. 

“Absolutely,” Troy nods, “a very kissable fancy man.” 

“Alright,” Abed concedes, “one more and we go back.” 

“Deal,” Troy says, offering Abed his hand for their handshake, which ends in a kiss, as it usually does when it’s just the two of them. 

A knock on the door interrupts them, and they pull away just as Annie walks in. 

“They’re starting to wonder where you are,” she explains, closing the door behind her, “I didn’t want you to get caught.” 

“You’re the best, Annie,” Troy says, and lets go of Abed to walk up to her and kiss her forehead, “I can’t wait for you to move in.” 

“It’s gonna be great,” she says excitedly, “just don’t have loud sex while I’m in the apartment.”

“Annie!” Troy exclaims, “God!” 

“It’s a fair request,” Abed points out. 

“Abed, seriously?” Troy exclaims, his voice even more high-pitched. 

Abed shrugs and walks up to him to grab his hand. “Come on, babe, the guests are waiting,” he says. 

Troy groans, turning towards Annie to mutter, “This man just calls me babe and expects me to go back out there like it’s nothing. You see what I gotta deal with?” 

“Sounds like torture,” Annie laughs, rolling her eyes. She opens the door to leave and points at them. “I’ll give you another minute-” she pointedly looks at Troy “- _just one_.” 

Troy nods, and blows her a grateful kiss as she closes the door behind her, before diving right back in Abed’s arms. 

  


***

  


As the others start to make their way to the real Halloween party, Abed corners Troy in the hallway, pulling him into an empty classroom. 

"What's up, baby?" Troy asks with a curious smile. 

"I have some questions about your story," Abed says, pointing his finger the way he does when he’s following an important train of thought, "it was us, right?" 

"Of course it was." Troy laughs. 

"And it was a horror story," Abed continues, "which means it was supposed to be scary."

Troy nodded, waiting for his boyfriend to make his point. 

"So… being attached to me is the scariest thing you could think of?" 

Troy's nose scrunches up and he scoffs. "What? No! Dude, you're really smart, but I don't think you got the story. The point was being sewn together was _awesome_ and made us stronger!" 

"Oh," Abed lets his raised hand fall to his side, "that makes sense." 

"I can't believe you were worried about this." Troy laughs, grabbing his hand. 

"So you'd like to be sewn together then?" Abed asks, raising one eyebrow questioningly. 

"Well," Troy replies thoughtfully, "I don't know. I want to be by your side forever, but I'd rather not be sewn. Then I couldn't do some stuff." 

"Like what?" Abed asks- it sounds like a challenge, and Troy’s never been one to turn down a challenge. 

"Like this," Troy replies with a smile, cupping Abed's cheek in his palm, "looking at you this way. I'd miss out on a whole side of you." 

Abed leans into the touch. "What else?" 

"This," Troy replies, hooking a finger in Abed's belt loop to pull him closer. 

He follows Abed's eyes as he gazes down at his lips, and smirks. 

"And this," he whispers, his breath ghosting over Abed's lips, only a millimeter of distance between them. 

He doesn’t close that final slither of space, silently daring Abed to be the one to do it. He gives in in a matter of seconds, bringing their lips together in a needy kiss. Troy responds immediately, encircling Abed’s waist with his arm to bring him even closer. 

“Were you really worried about this,” he asks when they pull back, both more than a little breathless, “or were you just trying to trick me into making out with you?” 

Abed smirks- a beautiful sight to see, really, especially when it’s as himself and not some character. Troy feels a little bad for everyone who doesn’t get to see it as often as he does. 

“I don’t think I need to trick you into doing that,” he says. 

“Alright, fair enough,” Troy concedes with a laugh. “I think we got five more minutes before Annie inevitably comes looking for us and scolds us for being horndogs.” 

“Well, my love,” Abed whispers in a low voice, his tongue darting out for a second to lick his lips as he stares at Troy’s mouth (Troy is absolutely going to lose his mind), “let’s make the most of it then.” 

“Oh, absolutely,” he mutters, and kisses him again. 

  


***

  


“So you chose me, huh?” Abed asks a little smugly, as they help Annie clean up after the big gay party Pierce had thrown- that was weird, by the way, Troy kinda wishes he was out so he could tell him to leave the LGBT community alone. 

“Did you ever think I wouldn’t?” Troy quips back. 

“I wish I could say no,” Abed replies, “but you know I’m a little insecure about people leaving me.”

Troy drops the big garbage bag he’s holding in favour of grabbing Abed’s hand. “Baby, I’ll never leave you. No matter where I am or what I do, I’m always going to be yours. And even if the universe forces us apart, I’ll always come back to you.” 

“Well, same here,” Abed mumbles with a smile. 

“Good,” Troy says and pulls Abed’s hand to bring him a little closer, “now give me a kiss.”

Abed complies with a short, sweet kiss, then touches his forehead to Troy and tenderly rubs his cheek with his thumb.

“I love you,” Troy whispers. 

“I know,” Abed whispers back, and Troy knows it’s not just an awesome reference. 

  


***

  


“I can’t wait for Annie to move in,” Troy says as they’re busy building the blanket fort for her, “she’s the best.” 

“Yeah, she is,” Abed quickly agrees. He plops down on a cushion unceremoniously. “I’m tired, can we take a break?” 

“Sure,” Troy says, dropping down next to him, “wanna rehearse our shadow puppet show?” 

“I think it’s ready,” Abed replies, “I got a better idea.” 

“Oh?” 

Abed hooks a hand behind Troy’s neck. 

“ _Oh._ Yeah, that’s a good idea.” 

Abed hums, and pulls him into a kiss. Their break ends up lasting a bit longer than they intended it to. 

  


***

  


“We fucked up, didn’t we?” Troy dejectedly asks. 

“I want Annie here,” Abed says, “I don’t want her to stay in that apartment.”

“No, me neither,” Troy replies, “that neighbourhood creeps me out. But we shouldn’t have expected her to just… go along with whatever we want. She deserves better than that.” 

Abed nods slowly. “You’re right.” He perks up with a little smile. “Hey, how would you feel about sharing a blanket fort with your boyfriend?” 

Troy smiles back. “Great,” he says, “blanket forts are _awesome_. We don’t need walls.” 

“Walls are lame,” Abed says with a nod. 

“Plus we already know those cushions are great for making out,” Troy adds. 

“Mhm, and that,” Abed nods again. 

He stands up, and grabs Troy’s hand to pull him up with him. 

“Okay, we gotta get to work. We’ll give Annie the best _real_ bedroom she’s ever seen.” 

“And we’ll give _ourselves_ a sexy ass blanket fort,” Troy adds, and raises his hands for their handshake. They tap their chest and each other’s hand twice and end it with a quick kiss, and then they’re ready to get to work. 

  


***

  


“Britta, don’t look at the camera,” comes Abed’s voice from the computer, and Troy raises his head from where it was nestled in the crook of Abed’s neck to look at the screen again. 

They’re watching Abed’s raw documentary footage- well, Abed is, Troy is just getting his daily dose of cuddles and chipping in with a comment here and there. 

“You never say that to me,” he points out in a low voice. 

“What?” Abed asks, pressing pause on the video. 

“You always tell people not to address you or look at the camera when you film documentaries, but never me,” Troy explains, “I never noticed that until now.” 

Abed tilts his head, looking thoughtful. 

“I guess you’re right,” he says after a moment. 

“Why?” Troy asks. 

“I don’t know,” Abed says with a shrugs, “I guess I don’t mind you pulling me into the narrative. It’s kind of what you did for me in real life, too. Just… made me stop living life from the outside.”

“Baby,” Troy breathes reverently, diving towards Abed to kiss him with everything he has. “I love you,” he whispers between kisses, “you’re always going to be the center of my narrative.” 

“And you’ll always be the center of mine,” Abed whispers, “or even better, the two of us together.” 

“Even better,” Troy agrees, and kisses him again. 

  


***

  


“Hey guys,” Abed says, returning with his Batman costume off and his normal clothes on.

“Abed,” Troy exclaims with an ecstatic smile, “where are you been?” 

“Troy, really?” Annie says, but Troy ignores her and steps up to cup Abed’s cheeks with both hands and pull him into a sweet kiss. 

“I missed you, babe,” he says then, “Batman’s nothing compared to you.” 

“That’s blasphemy,” Abed mutters, “but I missed you too.” 

Troy doesn’t need to turn around to know Annie is rolling her eyes as she mumbles, “You guys are ridiculous.”

  


***

  


“Babe, when you said _you, me and our imagination, no restraints_ , what exactly did you have in mind?” Troy asks as they step into the Dreamatorium. 

“Oh,” Abed says, “okay, I hear how that might have sounded now.”

“Mhm,” Troy hums, “hey, I’m not opposed to it.”

“Oh my god,” Abed mutters. 

“Hey, you’re the one who said it,” Troy laughs. 

“I meant like bits and stuff,” Abed protests, “I didn’t really think we were going to have sex at Shirley’s wedding anyways.” 

“Oh, damn we weren’t?” 

“Gross.” 

Troy laughs and places his hands on Abed’s waist, drawing him closer. 

“I’m kidding,” he says, “what did you have in mind, baby?” 

“Whatever we want,” Abed answers, “starting with-” he presses a quick kiss to Troy’s lips “-this.” 

“Hm,” Troy hums, “that was nice, but not very weird.”

“Just you wait,” Abed says with a wink and leaves Troy's arms to go set up something for their 24-hour weird-down. 

Troy raises his eyebrows as he stares at him. 

“I don’t know whether to be turned on or scared,” he mumbles. 

  


***

  


“Well, I don’t wanna stop being your boyfriend, so… I guess I’ll let you tell me what to do sometimes,” Abed says. 

“That’s- that’s not what I want,” Troy stammers, “I just-” he stands up “-Abed, you know better than me sometimes, so I listen to you, and I let you explain things I don’t get to me, and I’m a better person for it. Right?” Abed nods. “Okay, well, sometimes _I’m_ the one who knows better, so-” he sighs “-so I just need to know I can tell you what that is, and you won’t be mad at me.” 

Abed nods. “I see,” he says mechanically. 

“I love you, Abed. I was really scared today.” He reaches out towards Abed- he wants to take his hand, but he doesn’t, not yet. “We can both help each other. And we’ll be better if we talk these things out, instead of just- just giving it a quick fix and hoping the same shit doesn’t happen again.” 

“You’re right,” Abed mumbles, and Troy breathes a sigh of relief because this time his voice has some feeling in it, “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t be scared of losing me over these things.” Troy nods, and smiles when Abed takes his hand. “I love you too.” 

“I’m glad we talked this out,” Troy says, “can you imagine what would happen if we didn’t?” 

Abed frowns, “I can only assume it would have terrible repercussions.” He gives Troy a little smile. “Still best friends?” he asks. 

“Always,” Troy replies without missing a beat, and raises his hands for their handshake. Abed responds right away, and Troy grabs his hand once they’re done, holding it tenderly. “Still the love of my life,” he adds, “forever.” 

“Good,” Abed mumbles with a smile, “that’s my best role yet.” He bites his lip as his eyes quickly gaze down at Troy’s mouth. “Make up kiss?” he asks. 

“Make up kiss,” Troy agrees, and kisses him sweetly.

  


***

  


“Thanks for putting our forts together, babe,” Troy mumbles, pressing a kiss to Abed's shoulder. 

They're cuddled up together in a little space they built just for them, with Annie and Neil right outside in case anyone's about to walk in on them, well, being all coupley.

(They hadn't meant to tell Neil, but the guy is really observant. Also, they might have accidentally kissed while he was over at their place. Whatever.)

“Sorry it took so long,” Abed says, trailing his fingers up and down Troy's arm- it sends shivers up Troy's spine, and he never wants him to stop, “I get a little too fixated on my plans sometimes and I forget about everything else.” He turns around to look at Troy, who's already looking up at him. Troy thinks if this were a cartoon, Abed would probably be seeing hearts in his eyes. “I should never forget about you,” he whispers, “my beautiful boyfriend.”

“Oh, my heart just jumped when you said that,” Troy laughs, “say something else.”

Abed hooks a finger under Troy's chin, tilting his head up a bit. “My love,” he whispers, “my… beautiful… baby?” He shakes his head. “Sorry, that's weird.”

“No,” Troy says, sporting the biggest smile Abed has ever seen, “no, baby, it's perfect.”

“You're perfect,” Abed mumbles, and finally kisses him. 

  


***

  


“Goodmorning, lovebirds,” Annie says, poking her head through the blanket fort, “I made pancakes.” 

“You’re awesome,” Troy replies, his voice low so as not to disturb Abed, who’s still asleep in his arms, “we’ll be right there.” 

She blows him a kiss and leaves, and he hears her hum softly to herself on her way back to the kitchen. 

“Baby,” he whispers, turning on his side to face Abed, “wake up.” 

“Mmh,” Abed mumbles, and shakes his head slightly- it’s the cutest thing Troy has ever seen. 

“There’s pancakes,” he offers sweetly. 

“Hmm,” Abed hums, seemingly considering opening his eyes. 

Well, Troy just needs to seal the deal, doesn’t he? 

“There’s this too,” he whispers, and presses a soft kiss to Abed’s lips. Abed opens his eyes once Troy has pulled away. 

“You’ve convinced me,” he mutters. 

“Knew it,” Troy says with a smirk, and gives him another quick peck. 

  


***

  


Troy’s interested in this whole yam murder debacle, he promises that he is. It’s just that Abed is right there, looking extremely attractive in that suit, his curls slightly looser than usual, his voice a little lower, and god, how can Troy be expected to actually focus on the case? 

Abed’s hunched over a case file -he doesn’t know where they found those, but apparently now they have case files for this damn yam- nibbling on his bottom lip in concentration and fuck, Troy can’t take it anymore. 

“Abed,” he calls, picking a random paper from the pile in front of him, “come take a look at this.”

Abed hums and comes to stand next to him. “What?” he asks. 

Troy leans in a little bit so Jeff and Britta won’t hear him, and whispers, “You look really fucking hot like this.” 

“I see,” Abed replies, still in his detective voice, “what else?” 

“I’ll die if I don’t kiss you in the next two minutes,” Troy whispers. 

“That’s very interesting,” Abed says, “let’s go.” He turns towards Jeff and Britta. “We’ve got a new lead. We’re gonna go check it out.” He thinks for a second, then points at them. “Don’t follow us.” 

He grabs Troy’s hand once they’ve left the room and drags him to the nearest supply closet, where Troy immediately latches onto his lips. Abed responds just as enthusiastically, and lets out a low hum of pleasure that vibrates through Troy’s body and prompts him to grab Abed’s shoulders and guide him backwards, somehow forcefully and gently at the same time, until he’s pressed against the wall. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles against Abed’s mouth, his hands roaming over his chest, pulling his jacket off- it falls to the floor, and neither of them can bring themselves to care. 

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Abed replies a little breathlessly, hooking a leg behind Troy’s to pull him _even closer_. 

Troy moves from Abed’s lips to his neck, and Abed tilts his head to the side and _moans_ , and Troy clumsily pulls Abed’s shirt out of his pants and sneaks his hands under it, because he _needs_ to be touching him right now. 

And then, the door slams open. 

“HOLY SHIT.” 

Troy turns around, his chest heaving and his heart racing. He can hear Abed’s ragged breaths beside him, and it takes a moment before he can focus on anything else and realize that Jeff and Britta are standing right there, staring at them with wide eyes and gaping mouths. 

“What the hell,” Abed pants, “I told you not to follow us.” 

“We thought it was like a _follow us_ kind of don’t follow us, like a ‘don’t follow us, wink wink,’” Britta stammers. 

“I told her that didn’t make any sense,” Jeff mutters, “what the hell is going on here?” 

“What does it look like, Jeff?” Abed snaps- okay, pissed off, turned on Abed is kind of a great look, that Troy definitely has a lot of feelings about, but he needs to handle this mess first. 

“We’re dating,” he answers, “have been for over a year. We didn’t tell anyone except Annie, and accidentally Neil, because we didn’t know how you’d react. Abed looks hot so we’re making out. Happy?” 

“Ecstatic,” Britta replies, “good job.” 

Troy narrows his brows. “Why?” 

“You know-” she gestures vaguely towards them. 

“I think what Britta is trying to say is that we’re very happy for you,” Jeff interjects, “and that we’re going to _leave now_.” He grabs her arms and drags her away without a second look at them. 

“Okay,” Troy says, turning back towards his still-breathing-heavily boyfriend, “that happened.”

“Mhm,” Abed simply responds. 

“Probably a good thing they interrupted us,” Troy considers, “I was ready to blow you in this dirty ass closet.” He gives Abed a wink and a quick peck on the lips and walks away, while Abed gapes at him. 

“Wait, Troy!” he yells after him, “You can’t just say that and leave! Troy!” 

  


***

  


“So we really just came out to everyone,” Troy says after everyone’s left the study room. 

“Yep,” Abed nods, “how are you feeling?” 

Troy sighs, “Okay. I’m glad Shirley didn’t freak out too much.”

“Me too. I know you were worried about her.”

“Yeah.” 

Troy is holding Abed’s hand in both of his, playing with his fingers, but then Abed turns his hand around and grabs one of Troy’s, raising it to his mouth. He presses a gentle kiss to it, then pauses, locks eyes with Troy, and presses another. Troy’s heart feels so full it might burst.

“I’m proud of you,” Abed whispers, and presses yet another kiss to his hand. 

Troy has never loved anyone more. 

  


***

  


It’s time to say goodbye to Abed. He’s saved him for last because he’s the one that will hurt the most, and because he’s the one Troy loves the most. 

The silence around them feels heavy as Troy leans close to whisper in his ear, so softly no one will hear what he says. This one’s just for Abed. 

“I love you,” he tells him, “I’ll come back to you.” 

He leans back, and Abed gives him a small smile and a nod. They do their handshake, and Abed pulls Troy in for a kiss. 

He’ll come back to him. There’s no way it doesn’t end like that. He can’t let himself think that there could be a world where they don’t end up together, nevermind that it could be this one. 

No, he’ll come back, he knows he will. 

  


***

  


“Mind if I cut in?” 

Abed looks up at Troy, and Troy thinks he looks like a vision, he looks like a gorgeous oasis after Troy’s been parched in a desert for days. 

“Troy! You’re back!”

Troy walks up to him in two long strides, and immediately cups Abed’s cheeks with his hands and kisses him until neither of them can breathe anymore. 

“I made a new rule that the air conditioning repair school has to act like a normal school,” he explains then, “I can do that because I’m their messiah.”

“Cool,” Abed says, “I went crazy and wanted to cut off Jeff’s arm.”

Troy chuckles and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I missed you so much, baby,” he says, and pulls him into a hug, placing a gentle kiss to the side of his neck as he rests his head on his shoulder. 

Abed holds him tight, with seemingly no intention to let him go, and Troy thinks he’s finally found his home. 

  


***

  


“Our gluon photo came out really awesome,” Troy says, admiring it for the hundredth time. 

“It did,” Abed agrees, and even Annie nods enthusiastically. 

He loves how supportive she is of them- she has been since day one, and Troy feels incredibly lucky to have her. 

“I’d like another one, though,” Abed says then, taking his phone out of his pocket, “could you take it Annie?” 

“Mhm,” she nods, taking his phone from him, “where do you want it?” 

Abed guides them to an X-7 Dimensionizer model. “Here,” he says, entering it. 

Troy thinks he understands, so he places himself with one foot in it and one out, and extends his hand towards Abed. Abed takes it, confirming he was right. They’re going to recreate the iconic kiss from episode 403. Awesome. 

“Okay,” he nods at Annie, then looks back at Troy, “three, two, one-” he kisses Troy, until he’s sure Annie has gotten the picture, and a few seconds more after that. 

“Perfect,” he says then, and steps out of the X-7 Dimensionizer to look at it. Troy follows him, and perches his head up on his shoulder. The picture is awesome. 

“Well,” Abed says, “I think it’s better than the original.” 

  


***

  


“Hey, babe,” Troy whispers, taking a package out of the bag he’s brought, “got you an early Christmas gift.” Abed shakes it before opening it- adorable, Troy thinks. “I know you were bummed about not doing _Die Hard_ in a restaurant-” he leans in a little “- _and_ your recent divorce.” 

“‘To Abed,” Abed excitedly reads the card, “Yippee-ki-yay, Father Christmas!’” He gasps.

“I tried to getting you taking off shoes, but I didn’t know how to wrap it,” Troy comments as Abed pulls the tank top out of the box.

Abed gasps delightedly, handing the package back to Troy so he can admire his gift. “John McClane’s tank top?! You’re getting really good at Christmas, Troy.” 

Troy shrugs happily, and chuckles when Abed grabs a handful of his sweater and pulls him into a slow, grateful kiss. “Thank you,” he mumbles when he pulls away, “you’re the best boyfriend ever.” 

“Mmh, well, I try,” Troy mumbles, and kisses him again. “Now go put on that tank top so I can see your arms.”

“Oh, okay, now I see why you really did this,” Abed laughs, and kisses him one last time before heading to Jeff’s bathroom to change. 

  


***

  


Uncovering their study group’s history was messier than Troy had expected it to be when Abed told him his plan, but then again he should always expect things to get some kind of messy with the study group. At least things worked out in the end, and they even got frozen yogurt out of it. 

Now, he’s laying in bed, nestled safely in Abed’s arm, and he’s never been more thankful that things worked out the way they did for him.

“You know I was always looking for you, right?” Abed says softly, and Troy gazes up at him, “even if I didn’t know it. I realized it when I found you.” 

“I know,” Troy whispers back, “so was I.”

Abed smiles and presses his lips to Troy, letting Troy know just how much he meant it. 

  


***

  


“I’ll do it,” Troy says, “but only if Abed comes.” 

“What?” Abed frowns. 

“Think about it,” Troy says, “we could travel all around the world, just the two of us. We’ll kiss every time we cross a state line.” 

He extends his hand towards Abed, and Abed takes it with a small smile. 

“That does sound nice,” he says. 

“Mr. Hawthorne’s will clearly states that-” Mr. Stone tries to interject, but Troy interrupts him. 

“Jeff will find a way around whatever it is,” he shrugs, and Jeff gives him an affirming nod.

“What do you say, my love,” Troy says, turning to Abed again, “will you cross the oceans with me?” 

“I’ll do anything with you,” Abed whispers a little dazedly, “you know that.”

Troy leans over and kisses him then- the whole polygraph set-up is slightly impeding, but they manage to make it work anyways, because they simply have to seal this with a kiss. 

  


***

  


“Babe.”

Abed turns towards Troy with a smile, looking absolutely gorgeous as the sun’s gentle rays reflect on his skin, making him look even more like an angel than he usually does. 

“I think we’ve crossed another state line, wouldn’t you say?” Troy says. 

Abed hums, and crosses the boat deck to reach Troy and kiss him, as tender and loving as ever.

“I’ll never get tired of this,” Troy whispers when they break apart. 

“Me neither,” Abed replies in the same soft tone, and kisses him again. 

The sun feels warm on Troy’s skin, the ocean fills his ears with quiet, soothing sounds, Abed’s lips move against his own in the most wonderful of ways- it still feels life-changing, no matter how many times they do it. That’s just how it is with Abed; the first kiss was a revelation, and every kiss after that has been just as- no, _more_ miraculous than the one before. 

Troy never wants to stop. And well, judging by how enthusiastic Abed always is to kiss him, he doesn’t think he’ll have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... well... thoughts?


End file.
